


Welcome to the Circus

by SkeletalCapricorn



Series: I will make you ship it even if it makes no sense [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, Gen, Subjuggulators, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: Joey gets separated from Xefros while scavenging and ends up getting found by Marvus. Finding her to be entertaining, he decides to bring her into his circus. Joey now has to maintain her cover in a circus full of crazies while Xefros has to try and save her. Also, Marvus has a crush but that's a small detail.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

> # Welcome to the circus

## Chapter 1

 "What are we doing here?" Joey asked as she dismounted from Dammek's lusus. "Scavenging!" Xefros replied excitedly. "This is where the highbloods dump their trash. Stuff that's easily replacible to them could be crucial to our survival. Weapons, food, even shelter. When you're as low as we are on the hemospectrum then you really just take what you can get here." 

 

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Joey asked while looking around the junk yard. She had a bad feeling about this place. She had a bad feeling about this whole awful planet really, but this place stood out. Something just felt... wrong here. In a way she just couldn't put her finger on. "No where is safe on Alternia!" Xefros replied a little to enthusiastically for Joey's comfort. "But we should be fine here for now, the trash collectors won't be here for another few nights yet." "Okay, if you say so." Joey said, not entirely convinced. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. 

 

"I'll check over here." Xefros said while gesturing to a nearby trash pile. "While you check over there." He said, pointing at a dumpster. Joey turned around to leave when Xef suddenly called out. "Oh, Joey! You have your back up disguises don't you?" Joey had her face covered in grey clay and was wearing plastic horns in an attempt to disguise herself as a troll. She checked her inventory. Yep, she still had plenty of cans of clay. She gave Xefros a thumbs-up to signify that everything was in order and Xefros flashed her his typical, adorable million-watt grin. Joey sighed. He was so innocent and caring and compassionate, despite growing up in a world that despised such things. That boy was awesome. 

 

 Okay, time to focus. Let's see what's here. Papers, bags, cans, bills - who throws away their bills? Snobby highbloods did it seems. Oh, hello. What's this? Joey picked up a plastic skull. At least, she hoped it was plastic. Please be plastic. As she looked at it she felt a familiar feeling in her head. She had a feeling she had to go somewhere. Like, why wouldn't she? She should go there. Follow the feeling in her head. Yes, she should follow. She should just follow. Just follow. Just follow. Follow. Follow.  **Follow. Follow!**

 

She didn't know where she was walking. Just that she had to. She was barely even aware she was moving at all. Everything felt hazy, like she was moving on autopilot. Suddenly, she tripped on something and dropped the skull, snapping her out of her daze. She saw someone walk around her and pick up the skull. "You know, I've been looking all over for this." The troll said in what Joey could identify as a male's voice. "Probably shouldn't have been to worried. These things always find their way back to me." He said as he turned around. He extended his hand to help her up. "I'm the Marvelous Marvus Xoloto, Showtroll extraordinaire. I run the local shit show."

 

Now that Joey could see him clearly, she had to admit he looked a bit weird. He was dressed like the ringleader of a circus, complete with facepaint, show cane, and an excellent hat with a weird symbol on it. He had wild black hair and wavy horns. Joey hesitantly took his hand... and heard the very distinct sound of a woopie cushion going off. Marvus chuckled as he yanked her, causing her to fall forward. He caught her in an elegant dip. As he began to back up she instinctively flourished after him, footwork timed perfectly with his. "Impressive." He said, clearly a bit surprised. 

 

Joey awkwardly cleared her throat. "I've... had some practice." Marvus cocked his head curiously. "Really? Dancing is usually a practice restricted to highbloods." Marvus began to circle her, eyeing her suspiciously. "I know you can't be one, nor are you in quadrants with a highblood who could teach you. I would have seen you before or at least heard of you." Marvus stopped right in front of her, the skull in his hand discarded into his sylladex. He smiled. "A bit of a rule breaker are we?" Joey stammered a bit, trying to come up with something to say before she was interrupted by his laugh. "It's alright." He said. "I have a soft spot for rule breakers. Harmless ones anyway."

 

Joey couldn't help but notice the fair bit of distain that seeped into his voice at that last bit. Probably best not to tell him that she was far from one of those "harmless ones". She figured it would be best to introduce herself. "I'm Joey, Joey Claire." He cocked his head again. Seemed to be a staple movement of his. "Joey? Weird name. Out of curiosity, what would the empire have you do after transcription?" Joey hesitated. She doubted they had vets here on Alternia and, based on his earlier reaction, she doubted he would believe she could be a dancer. "I would be a caretaker... for lusi." She said nervously. "Is that so?" He eyed a bleeding scrape on her knee. "Not the usual choice for someone of your caste." Joey caught his look and glanced down at her knee, a bit surprised that she hadn't noticed the scrape before. 

 

She figured she was lucky that what little blood came out looked dark enough that it could pass for rust, otherwise Marvus would probably be trying to kill her right now. Marvus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "You know, I've been looking for a good dancer for my show." He said, bending down to tie the cloth around her wound. "If you're unsatisfied with your given station, I could always get you a job at my circus." Once again, Joey was caught flat footed. Judging by his all purple attire and apparent companionship with other highbloods, Marvus was obviously part of the upper crust of Alternia. He'd be pretty heavily against a lowblood revolution of any sort, and would likely kill her if she messed up. But what would he do if she said no? What would he do to Xefros?

 

Then again, a revolution could use a few spies. She still had Dammek's husktop on her. She could easily send Xefros a message once she was alone. The poor boy must be worried about her by now. That settled it then. "I suppose, I could take you up on that." Marvus's lazy grin widened a tad as he got up, having finshed wrapping his handkerchief around her leg. "I'm glad to her that, sis." He said. "I can assure you, you'll love it there. After you get used to everyone else that is. Follow me." And with that, Marvus grabbed Joey's hand and began dragging her to his circus. Joey took one last concerned look behind her, hoping Xefros would stay safe until she could contact him again. 


	2. A short stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Marvus get held up by errands on their way back to the circus. Joey manages to contact Xefros during this time who begins to put together a plan.

# Chapter 2

Marvus found himself lost in thought as he dragged Joey by the wrist. He knew this was a pretty solid plan. They needed a third dancer for the twin's new routine. Joey seemed to posses enough natural talent for her to at least learn how to dance for the routine. Not to mention, having a lowblood perform in a normally all highblood circus would certainly boost interest. Joey seemed a little scared of him, fair enough considering her caste, but he figured she'd warm up in time. He just wasn't sure if Chahut would see things the same way. 

 

The twins and that other guy would likely shrug and go along with his idea. Chahut, on the other hand would be ... stubborn. She viewed rust bloods as completely useless. An accurate assessment most of the time, but Joey definitely seemed to be shaping up to be an exception. He'd met more than enough lowbloods to know that not all of them were worthless.  She was one of the bravest trolls he'd ever met. Practicing arts forbidden to her caste, wearing contacts that didn't match her blood color, and telling him a bold faced lie. "A caretaker for lusi" that's not even a thing. She was bold. He had a soft spot for boldness. You had to be bold to get anywhere in show business.

 

He heard Joey huffing and puffing behind him and slowed down his pace. He let go of her wrist as she bent over to catch her breath. But he noticed something on his hand as he let go. He could see fragments of her grey skin sticking to his hand. He hadn't realized he'd been gripping her that hard. He looked back at her. He couldn't see any blood but she was gripping her wrist rather protectively. "Are you alright? Need another bandage?" He asked. "I'll be fine. I can apply one myself." Marvus raised an eyebrow but said nothing, pulling out a spare handkerchief and giving it to Joey.

 

"There's a gas station up ahead, anything you want to buy?" Marvus asked, changing the subject. "No, but I have to ... go." Catching her meaning Marvus nodded and said. "Restrooms are probably in the back. Take your time, I need to pick up a few things." After the entered, Marvus waited until Joey was inside the restroom before pulling his sword out of his cane. He didn't want to frighten his new coworker by mugging someone right in front of them. "So, any spare change you're willing to hand over to little old me?" He said to the rust blooded cashier, who apparently also worked as this place's janitor given she was currently scrubbing the floor. She looked up and Marvus realized who he was talking to. 

 

"Marsti?" Marvus put away his sword. "I didn't know you worked here." Marvus didn't care much for Marsti himself, in fact he loathed her, but Whomst seemed fond of her so he could at least pretend to be friendly. Marsti didn't seem to react to the fact that she was nearly mugged and instead just shrugged. "I get work wherever I can." She said simply. "What do you need?" Marvus smiled before replying. "Two - no wait. Three bottles of faygo. A few streamers and fireworks. Also a bag of popcorn." Marsti didn't move. Marvus raised an eyebrow. "Well?" "I'm not your waiter. You can get them yourself. Circus items are behind the counter, like usual." Marvus's yellow eyes darkened to an orange hue, though his lazy grin remained. He was usually fond of boldness but in order to impress him you needed to go all out. Marsti knew she wasn't in any danger as long as she was on good terms with Whomst, making this more inconvenient then impressive.

 

"You looking for a career down at the paint bay, rustbucket?" Marsti didn't flinch. "You wouldn't." She stated. Marvus glared at her for a few seconds while Marsti stared unflinchingly. Marvus eventually sighed in resignation. She was right. Whomst liked her, for reasons he couldn't comprehend, and he couldn't hurt the little guy like that. Marvus grumbled as he went around behind the counter. As Marvus picked up the streamers and fireworks, an idea formed in his brain. When Marvus went into the soda isle he picked up, not just two, but three bottles of faygo. In an act of spite he threw one if the bottles against the wall so hard that it shattered, spilling grape faygo everywhere. "I think you missed a spot, rustbucket." He could almost see Marsti rolling her eyes under her goggles. "Will that be all,  _sir?_ " Marvus smuggly marched up to the counter "How much do I owe you?" "$500." Marvus snarled. "Last week it was $200." "Prices change."

 

Before Marvus could push the issue he heard the toilet flush. Crap, Joey was coming back. She wouldn't be to fond of Marvus bullying someone of her same caste. He sure wouldn't, wither it was a superior doing it or not. Marvus quickly handed her the $500 dollars and turned to face Joey. When Joey exited, Marvus saw that she was a lot less tense. She seemed to be a lot more chipper now. Good, she's warming up to him. "You ready to go?" Marvus asked, to which Joey nodded enthusiastically. If Marvus had looked closer, he would have realized Joey didn't have any bandages on, besides the handkerchief he tied around her leg earlier. As soon as the two left, Marsti took out her phone and sent a text. "Xefros, we need to talk." As soon as Marvus left, he nearly facepalmed. "I forgot the popcorn."

 

~

 

 Xefros had been panicking for the past five minutes . He had spent most of that time screaming Joey's name, trying desperately to find her. Suddenly, he got a message on his phone. He checked the number and sighed in relief. It was Joey. "It's okay. I'm safe." Was what the first text said. He was just about to respond before he got another message. "Well, safe for now anyway." He urgently replied "What happened?" "This guy named Marvus invited me to join his circus. I was worried what would happen if I didn't. We're currently stopped at a gas station. Do you know anything about this guy?" Xefros's relief deflated. Marvus was infamous among the rebellion . His circus shows were sadistic, horrifying, and brutal. With lowbloods at the but end if many sick "jokes" that often left their blood covering the walls. Before Xefros could respond Joey replied again. "I heard a loud crash, I need to go." Well, Xefros knew she was at a gas station but that didn't tell him much. Until he received another message.

 

"Xefros, we need to talk." Xefros smiled. Looks like he'll have a little help after all.

 

~

 

"I'M BACK, BOYS!" Marvus yelled as he kicked open the backstage door. All the clowns paused and turned to greet him. "Gather around everyone! I found someone else to include in our act next month." He gestured to Joey who waved sheepishly. Chahut glared at Joey. "As part of the paint deck, boss?" Marvus punched her in the gut, which was more of a tap to her but whatever. "As part of the twins dance routine." He said roughly before turning to the twins. "You two are alright with that, right?" The twins stared at each other a bit before silently nodding. Chahut did not look impressed. "If you think that bucket scrubber has any -" "You mean the same kind of "bucket scrubber" that Whomst befriended? You got over that then you'll get over this." Marvus stated in finality. "But at least I don't have to put up with her every night." Chahut grumbled before marching off. Marvus turned to Joey before gesturing to the rest of the group. "Joey, say hi to our little freakshow."


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey gets introduced to the rest of the group and Marvus realizes he might have a bit of a crush.

# Chapter 3

Joey looked at the group of trolls in front of her nervously, unsure of what to say. She nervously offered her hand. "Hi." She managed to get out. "I'm Joey."  The twins were the first to approach her. "We're Barzum..." said the one in the purple mask. "...And Baizli." Finished the one in the gold mask. They both shook her hand simultaneously and said "Pleased to meet you." at the exact same time. The twins parted to opposite sides in order to make way for Chahut, who thrust her arm forward. Joey gulped nervously. Chahut was about three times her size, and looked like she'd much rather eat her than befriend her.  Joey nervously began to reach for Chahut's hand only for the troll to grab her wrist and shake her arm hard enough to pop her shoulders. Chahut marched off while Joey gapped her sore wrist. That was probably going to leave a bruise. Marvus gave Chahut a death glare as she walked off.

 

Joey walked up to the last clown in the group who simply honked when he shook her hand. As in, an actual bicycle horn noise came out of his mouth. Joey shoot him a look of confusion. "Um, who are you?" The small clown gave a goofy, open-mouthed grin as he replied "Who are you?" With a jokingly accusatory tone of voice. "He's never given his name out to anyone." Marvus explained. "We simply started calling him Whomst Areyou as a joke and now the name stuck." Joey nodded along and pretended that that made sense. Still didn't explain the bike noises. Marvus got closer to her and looked at her wrist. He saw the bruise that was forming there and winced. Marvus looked her in the eyes. "I've got some ice in the freezer in my office. Care to join me?" Joey was surprised by the look of genuine concern in his eyes and simply nodded. "Yes, thank you. Really." "It's nothing." Marvus said as he slowly escorted Joey up the stairs to his office. "I'm just helping out a coworker."

 

Marvus's office was fairly big. It had a miniature dressing room inside of it, right next to a mirror where Marvus presumably applied his make-up. On the opposite, right hand side of the room was a hot tub next to a tub of slime. Joey guessed it was the troll equivalent of a bed. Marvus didn't appear to have anywhere to sleep otherwise. Marvus approached a safe in the wall which appeared to double as his freezer for no real reason. That, or he just decided to install his freezer into the wall, because that's where he got his bag of ice from. Joey sat down in the chair in front of Marvus's mirror. "I seriously hope this isn't going to be a recurring problem." Marvus said as he applied the ice to her wound. "What? Chahut?" Joey asked. "What? No, she'll warm up eventually. I meant your wrist. Twice in the same night." Oh, right. Marvus thought she was injured earlier. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She said reassuringly. Marvus definitely seemed nice enough now that she got to know him. A tad bit creepy with his group and the voodoo stuff, but still pleasant. "How's the scrape?" He asked. Joey looked down at the handkerchief around her leg. The bleeding had probably stopped by now but she doubted it would fully heal until the next night. Joey reached down and removed the now bloody handkerchief. "Do you... have anywhere I can put this?" She asked. Marvus just took it from her. "Let me take care of it." He said. 

 

"So, 'a caretaker for lusi', huh?" Marvus asked. "Yes, it's always been my dream to-" "Oh, bullshit." Marvus cut off. "That's not even an actual thing. What do you really want to do?" Joey stumbled a bit. She wasn't really sure what to say. "I've - well, I mean. I've always wanted to be a dancer." Marvus nodded. "You would have to be pretty good at dancing for the empire to allow that. Are you sure?" "Well, I really don't care what they think." Joey said. Dancing was one of her passions. Who cares what a bunch of fascists think. Marvus's grin changed from 'lazy-default' to 'admiration'. "You keep that mentality." He said. "You'll go a long way." Joey got up and checked the time. "It's almost morning." She said. "Do you have anywhere for me to sleep?" She asked. "Well, we could always share the one I've got up here." Marvus wiggled his eyebrows. Joey blushed and Marvus burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, sis." He walked over to a portion of the wall next to the freezer/safe and pressed his cane up against it at a specific angel. That portion of the wall fell down to reveal another tub of slime. "It's in case something happens to my old one." Marvus explains. Figuring it would be weird if she didn't try to sleep in it, Joey slowly climbed in. To her surprise, it felt really comfortable. In fact, she was already .... getting .... a little .... sleepy. Before long, she was out like a light.

~

Marvus looked at Joey's now sleeping form. It felt good for her to start relaxing around him. She was so chipper and lively and determined.  Sure, he had to call her out on her lie in order to get the truth from her, but she really was as brave as he thought she was. She was someone who would follow her dreams no matter what anyone said about them. She'd taken the 'lowbloods aren't allowed to dance' rule as a challenge and he could respect that. She was also pretty fun to mess with and that blush looked adorable and - whoa what? Back up a second their hormones. They've just met. There's no way she'd reciprocate in such a short amount of time and delving into those kinds of thoughts while she was asleep was kind of creepy. Even for him. Best to just wait and see. Get to know her better before getting into that.

 

Marvus decided to take a step outside. He figured it would be best to get away from ... that and go make sure Chahut hadn't smashed anything else in a tantrum while he was distracted by his new found flush crush. Good news: she hadn't. Bad news: he couldn't find her anywhere. "She went to Amisia's place." Barzum told him without him needing to ask. "Probably went to blow off some steam." Baizli added. "Thanks." Marvus said. "You guys get the equipment set up?" "Yes, sir." The twins said. "Whomst gave the cannon a test run." Baizli said. "He's stuck in the wall now." Barzum finished. Marvus chuckled. Of course. "Welp." Marvus said before yawning. "Hope he enjoys sleeping there because I'm too tired to get him out." Whomst wouldn't really care. Marvus had found him asleep in far stranger places. Such as: in his freezer, inside a volcano, inside the ring of fire, inside the cannon, on top of a giant fire work, inside Marvus's hat, and inside Chahut's hair. When Whomst got tired he just fell asleep wherever he was currently standing, sometimes sleep walking off somewhere else. Though, how he got in Chahut's hair that one time was a mystery. Getting him out took half the night.

 

Where was he? Oh right, sleep. "I'm checking in boys. We'll start practice tomorrow." "Where's the new guy?" Barzum asked. "She's asleep." Marvus said off-handedly. "With you?" Baizli asked. "No. Different pod." Marvus said. "But you wish she was sleeping with you." The twins said. Damn, those two could read him like a book. Marvus took off his hat sheepishly. "I might have ... a bit of a ... crush." Marvus admitted. "Congrats, boss." The twins said. "Now, hold up. We just met. I don't know if she feels the same and I don't want to force anything on her." Marvus said. The twins nodded understandingly. "Don't wait to long..." Barzum started. "...She might fall for someone else." Baizli finished. "Yep, sweet dreams you two." Marvus said as he walked tiredly into his office.

 

As soon as Marvus sat down to remove his makeup, he got a phone call. He looked at the number and sighed. "What do you want, Tethis?" 

"Rude, I need a reason to call now?"

"It's late. What do you want?"

Marvus wasn't very fond of Tethis. At all. She's just a spoiled brat who thinks she's somehow different from all the other heiresses that've died before her. At least the ones before her respected his religion, even if they didn't follow it.

"Since you asked so  _politely._ I'm hosting a party tomorrow. I'm obligated to invite you because of your caste. You should be honored to be invited."

"Don't care. Bye."

Marvus hung up. Then, he looked at Joey and a Marvulous idea poped into his head. Looks like he would be attending after all.


	4. Clown road trip and gas station scuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvus and the gang head to Trizza's palace to party. More importantly, Xefros enters the plot again. And his side of the story is about to get good.

# Chapter 4

"So, where are we going?" Joey asked. "Heiress is throwing a party. We're gonna crash it." Marvus called back from the driver seat of what could best be described as an organic space clown car limousine. Joey called it OSCCL for short. "I was worried you'd say that." Chahut grumbled. "Remember what happened last time we tried this?" Chahut asked. "Yeah, I remember. You dared me to throw the heiress down a flight of stairs." "No, I said 'Don't throw the heiress down a flight of stairs, Marvus' you said 'Don't tell me what to do, Chahut' and  _threw the heiress down a flight of stairs._ " Marvus shrugged. "Same difference." "You're lucky she was black out drunk. Otherwise, she'd have culled you." Chahut added. "Nah, I'm not worth the effort." Marvus said casually. "Yet." Chahut added. Marvus rolled his eyes. "Okay 'mom'. I'll be careful. And besides," he looked at Joey, "this time we're doing it with a rustblood." Chahut glared at Joey as if this was somehow her fault. "Yes, because that's much better." She said coldly. "Get along you two." Marvus said. 

"Fine." Chahut said with a sinister grin. Chahut got up, walked up to Joey, sat down next to her, and pulled out a scrapbook. She opened it and - Holy crap! What did she do to that kid's spine?! Chahut was saying something but Joey couldn't hear her. She could only scream noiselessly at the graphic images in front of her. That doesn't go there! "Chahut, stop terrorising her!" Marvus yelled back. Chahut grinned smugly. "If you say so boss." "What is wrong with you!?!" Joey shouted. "What did any of those trolls do to deserve that?!" Chahut mockingly scratched her chin. "I completely forgot." "The pictures are fake." Marvus said. "She just uses them to scare people." She looked at the others. Chahut nodded 'no, they aren't' while the twins nodded 'yes, they are'. Chahut gave the two a betrayed look. That just left Whomst's opinion who was ... not here. 

 

"Hey, where's Whomst?" Joey asked. Marvus sighed before pulling out his phone and dialing. "Whomst, get off the roof." "You can't make me, old man!" "We're the same age." "I'm younger inside!" "That doesnt-" "Old man! Old man!" "Don't make me come up there!" Marvus and Whomst proceed to argue for the next ten minutes.

~

"Marsti!" Xefros called out as he entered the gas station. "Xefros." Marsti whispered from behind of the isles. Miraculously, Xefros heard her. "Did the secret entrance change or something?" Xefros asked as he turned a corner. Only to see Marsti being held with a sword to her throat. "Oh, great." Tegiri grumbled. Now, I'll have to kill you too." Xefros had heard of Tegiri. He was a heartless hit-troll who had occasionally been hired by the rebellion. Xefros had only met him in passing and now here he was trying to kill one of his friends. Tegiri sighed as if this was just a minor annoyance and began to slice Narsti's throat.

Thinking quickly, Xefros threw some soda from off the counters directly at Tegiri's face, catching Tegiri off guard as he wasn't expecting Xefros to be bold enough to fight him. Tegiri sputtered in surprise as the bottle smashed against his face, giving Marsti enough time to elbow him in the gut. Tegiri let go of his target, which was all she needed to pull a mop out of her strife specibus and and break it's end off on the side of the assasin's face. She lunged forward to stab him but Tegiri cut through her mop like it was cheap plastic. Xefros jumped over Marsti and hit Tegiri square in the head with his cuebat just as he looked up, breaking his glasses. Tegiri backed up, in his daze he didn't hear the secret entrance open from the wall behind him. *CLANG* Tegiri's unconscious body fell to the floor to reveal Fozzer standing right behind him. "Are you two alright?" Fozzer asked. "He broke my mop." Marsti grumbled. "We're fine! Thanks for the help back there!" Xefros said. Fozzer shrugged. "Just got lucky."

 

Fozzer and Xefros turned to Marsti. "Any idea why this guy would want you dead?" Fozzer asked. Marsti took a second to think. "I ... can't think of any." She said while scratching her chin. "Tegiri is a hired killer. Someone must of put a hit on her." Xefros said as if this happened every other week. "In that case, I think this location might be a bust." Marsti said. "The only people who can afford work from guys like him are highbloods and they wouldn't waste any time on me unless they had a good reason." "I'm not sure about that." Xefros chimed in. "The heiress herself burned down my entire neighborhood for no real reason just last week. I wouldn't be surprised if some highblood just got bored and decided to hire someone to kill random people out of the phonebook." "Fair point." Marsti conceded.

The three rusts looked down at the hired killer. "Well, we can't just em lying here." Fozzer said. "You two head on down to the underground. Talk about whatever you were going to. I'll tie this guy to the pole outside."

~

"Welp, we're here." Marvus yelled out as he pulled into the parking lot, taking up several 'sea-dwellers only' spots in the process. Everyone unbuckled and got out of their seats. Except Whomst, who was tied to his chair. Chahut begrudgingly cut him loose. Joey stepped out to see Marvus giggling maniacally. "I can't wait to see the look on Trizza's face when I show up with a rustblood on her dance floor." He said to her. "She's going to be enraged! And once I'm good and hammered and have had my fun..." he trailed off into a fit of maniacal laughter. "That's when the fun really begins." It was then that Joey decided that even Marvus could be really unsettling when he got worked up too much. He must of seen the look on her face because he paused, took a deep breath, and calmed down. "Sorry, I've just been looking forward to this for awhile and, well, hey. Maybe you could give the heiress a piece of your mind while your here too." Marvus said. "She can't do anything about it. You're under my protection. Pick a fight with one clown and you've angered them all. Last thing the heiress wants is a civil war." Joey scratched her chin thoughtfully. The chance to finally call out that rotten piece of crap sounded really appealing. Expecially if Marvus was planning on crashing the party afterwords. "Okay." Joey said. "I'll give this party a shot." Marvus grinned gleefully before grabbing the back door to the palace and holding it open. "After you, my lady."


	5. Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvus crashes the party in a way that only he can. Xefros discovers where Joey is.

# Chapter 5

Marvus, Joey, and the rest of the gang had entered through the doorway to Trizza's palace. Joey thought the place looked awfully quite and desolate for an entrance to a supposedly grand party. "Um, excuse me. Sirs and lady." Said a non-descript guard. "This is the fire exit. The entrance is on the other end of the building." Oh, well that explained it. Marvus looked at the guard like he just pointed out that the ground exists in a tone of voice that suggested that was good advice. "Well, that's inconvenient." Marvus said dryly. "Since you're here, you wouldn't mind signing us in would you?" The guard twiddled his fingers nervously. "That would be highly unorthodox but... I can make an exception." The clowns continued past him but the guard roughly grabbed Joey by the shoulders. "And what do you think you're doing here?" He said with clear malice in his voice. "She's with me." Marvus said. "But, sir. She's a rustblo-" He was cut off by Marvus's rather potent death glare. The guard let go while shaking nervously. "I- I'll grab the next door for you." "Don't." Marvus said. "I want to make a more dramatic entrance."

Being the master showman he was, Marvus entered in the most dramatic way he could think of at the time. By kicking the large double decker security doors off their hinges and loudly shouting "GUESS WHO'S BACK!" into a microphone that he seemingly pulled from nowhere. It was completed by the twins dropping smoke bombs as he did so in order to act as a pseudo-fog machine. All the party goers understandibly cheered. Trizza apparently had a band scheduled to play that night. Marvus promptly marched up on stage, booted the lead singer into the crowd and shouted. "WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!!" The crowd practically roared in response. All except Trizza who was still in shock up on her throne. Everyone on Alternia new you hadn't been to a real party until you've been to one attended by Marvus Xoloto. "Who here wants me and my merry little crew to play a song for you tonight?" Marvus asked before thrusting his mic out towards the crowd. The crowd shouted a resounding "YES!" loud enough to nearly put the Vast Glub itself to shame. "How's about we pick a volunteer from the audience so they can select a playlist for us tonight? Any takers?" The crowd was practically trampling itself at this point. "A lovely lady perhaps?" As soon as he said that sentence, Joey knew who he was going to pick. "Miss Claire! Step right up! You've won the lottery!"

Joey nervously gulped as she stepped up on stage, being flanked and protected from the crowd by the clowns. Chahut apparently decided she was moving to slowly for her liking and shoved her right into Marvus's arms. Marvus took the opportunity to twirl Joey around like a Ballerina which she instinctively worked with, the two moving in perfect sinc with each other. When the two stopped they were holding hands, Marvus having to look down a little to look Joey in eye. "Well, what do you think we should play?" Joey paused. She really didn't know any troll bands. Her brain was scrambling to think of something to say and she blurted out the first thing she could think off. "The Grubbles." Joey nearly kicked herself. The Grubbles was a rebel band. Marvus's smile just widened. "I really like the way you think." And then he kissed her. It was just a quick peck on the cheek but the suddenness of it left Joey shocked. Marvus turned back to the crowd. "Ladies and gentletrolls, for one night only! We will be playing the most recent track released by - The Grubbles!" It was then that Whomst picked up the petrified and terrified band drummer and threw him into the crowd while the guitarist simply gave the twins his guitar and bolted. Chahut simply guarded the stage as the twins fired up the electric guitar. 

~

Xefros groggily woke up on the underground railroad. He and Marsti had spent the remainder of last night traveling. Headquarters was a long ways away and Xefros was going to need as much help as he could get if he wanted to find Joey. Looks like they'll be traveling all night tonight as well. Xefros turned on the TV. " - The Grubbles!" That woke Xefros up. He saw a live news broadcast of Marvus Xoloto getting ready to sing one of his songs -  _with Joey practically standing right next to him._ To say Xefros nearly had a heart attack was an understatement. 

~

Joey managed to recollect herself and step off stage. It was either a testament to how good a singer Marvus was or how drunk the audience was that Marvus was able to play a Rock remix of Frondly Warning in front of a crowd of highbloods and no one seemed to care. In fact, the crowd was loving it. Well, Trizza wasn't. She was ticked. Her eyes turning a demented dark red, she was gripping her trident so hard she was nearly denting it. In a fraction of a second, the trident had been thrown across the large room and been caught mere inches from Marvus's chest. Trizza lunged onto the dance floor. She glared at Marvus. "You, me, and that rustblood. Dance off. 2-vs-1. Now." Marvus threw the trident to the floor. "Gladly." As Marvus hopped over to the dance floor, Joey had a chilling thought. What happens if we win?


	6. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance offs, brawls, and explosions, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say going into this that I know nothing about dancing. Thank goodness for Google.

# Chapter 6

The crowd began to cheer as the lights dimmed. A ring of arm rails rose around the dance floor, trapping the three contestants. Lively, adrenaline pumping music began playing over the speakers. Trizza started. She dropped to the floor with a windmill followed by a headspin. She did a kip-up which transitioned into a bunch of forward somersaults until she was right in Marvus's face. "You're turn." She said before moonwalking to the edge of the dance floor. The crowd cheered but it was forced. Marvus shot her a look that said "Really, that's it?" before turning to Joey. Marvus gave a respectful bow before gesturing for Joey to grab his hand. The music switched to a far smoother, classical tune. They starred with a slow waltz, like what you would see in a ballroom. Mid-flourish, Marvus spun Joey into a ballet spin, which then resulted in him throwing her mid spin right into the rails. Joey bounced off the rails with her foot, keeping her momentum as she stayed spinning. Joey didn't know how she knew what to do, she just did. 

The music had turned into a full-blown orchestra as when Joey spun back towards Marvus at high speeds, Marvus leapt right over her. She bounced back off the other rail and this time Marvus caught her in a gentlemen's dip, stopping mere inches from a kiss on the lips. They positioned side by side, holding hands as they bowed. This time, the crowd's  cheers were more genuine. Trizza looked at the crowd, completely ticked. With a press of a button, the doors slammed shut and drones decended from the shadows. They began firing indiscriminately into the crowd as panic settled in for everyone present. One of the drones fired at Barzum, only for Baizil to tackle him to the ground. The twins turned their tackle into a full fledged roll using themselves as projectile to barrel over several drones and guards at once, offending drone included. At the end of their role, Barzum threw Baizil at a drone preparing too snipe Joey. Baizil caught the drones head and proceeded to effortlessly rip it's head off.

Marvus had drawn his sword from his cane and was currently using his sword to deflect missiles and lasers whilst simultaneously using his cane to block an overhead strike from and drone with a sword arm. Chahut moved to back him up only to be confronted by two drones even bigger than she was. Chahut grabbed the robots by their heads, lifted them into the air, and crush their heads like plastic. A drone landed right behind Chahut and prepared to launch a wrist mounted missile only to be cleaved in two with three swings of an axe. Chahut turned around. "Amisia." The short blue blood smiled back. "Here I am having to bail you out of trouble again." Chahut laughed. "Yeah, I almost chipped a nail back there." Three blue blood guards were preparing to fire on Marvus while his back was turned. Joey kicked the feet out from under one, spun around to stomp on the second ones foot, and then pushed him over while blinding the third one with her flashlight. His shot went wide and nearly nicked Trizza on the shoulder. All entire group circled up as they were surrounded by guards and drones. "You know." Amisia said. "I've been running low on high blood paint." "But you never use any." "Shut up, Chahut."

"You know what will clear the tension?" Marvus asked. "A drink!" He said before chucking a molotov straight at Trizza. As the guards and drones trampled themselves trying to get to her to protect her, the twins threw a smoke bomb to the floor. Everyone was too distracted by the explosion to notice the group gone when the smoke cleared.


	7. ...

# Chapter 7

Marvus was still coming down off his adrenaline high as Chahut drove them home. Amisia had decided to stay the day with the group before heading home next night. Chahut and Amisia were gleefully chatting it up in the front seats. Marvus was laughing it up in the back seat with his arm around Joey's shoulder and Whomst curled up on his lap like a puppy. "You should have seen her face! When that bullet whizzed past her... she looked so shocked!" The twins just nodded along, beginning to doze off while Joey still looked anxious. Marvus tilted his head at her. "What's wrong?" "Are you sure ticking her off was a good idea? Lots of people got hurt." Marvus patted her on the back reassuringly. "Trizza was completely smashed. She'll forget about it the next night. If I'm lucky she'll think twice about inviting me next time." He turned to Whomst. "You know, I bumped into Marsti at a local gas station. Want to visit her, little guy?" Whomst nodded enthusiastically, complete with a gleeful honk. Marvus called up to the front seat. "Hey Chahut, mind taking a detour to that gas station on 413th street?" Chahut grumbled at having her conversation interrupted but obliged anyway.

"Next time you make any destination changes, I'm making you walk. I'm not your taxi." She called back jokingly before continuing her conversation with Amisia. Marvus turned to Joey and booped her nose for no reason, honking as he did so. Joey looked confused. "How are you able to ... honk?" Marvus shrugged. He honestly had no idea. Not that he cared. Some things are possible and some things aren't. Really, who cares? "Every clown I know can honk. It's just a thing." Joey seemed to begrudgingly except this answer but then began twiddling her fingers nervously. "So... about the band." "You're friends with the singer, I know." Joey did a double take. "He wouldn't stop talking about it on Bubbler." Marvus explained while pulling out his phone and showing several posts that had Xefros raving about his new friend, with several hashtags like #notarebel and #shesnotanalien. 

 

"He talks about you a lot and - wait. He just updated." Marvus scrolled up to see two new posts. One said "Fozzer! Please help! Joey's been kidnapped by clowns!" And a second one that said "Wait, this isn't Trollian." Marvus cocked his head. "That's weird. He spelt your name wrong." Joey didn't respond. Marvus looked over to see Joey staring solemnly at the floor. "You're using me to get to him, aren't you?" She said. Marvus looked shocked. "What! No! Why would I? They're just a band!" Joey continued looking down and - oh Messiahs, was she crying? Marvus grabbed her by the shoulder and looked her dead in the eye. "Joey, I would never. I offered you a job at the circus and you excepted." He cupped Joey's chin in two hands. "If you're part of this circus then you're part of us. Part of this group. I would never betray that." Joey slapped his hands away. "You know what? For all my time on this terrible planet I've heard and seen that highbloods like you were nothing more than murderous thugs. I thought that you might be different. I liked you, started to trust you. But then there's this party, where people died because of what you did and you don't even care! You're just laughing it up like it was a harmless prank. And after you put me in mortal danger, after  _I save your life_ , you just so happen to bring him up! Now, I don't know what to think." Joey turned away and began wiping tears from her face. "Well, you know what?" She stood up. "I'll die before I give him up to the likes of you!"

Marvus starred in shock, but not a Joey's statement. He was starring at the lines her tears had put in the clay, at some very not troll-like skin. Marvus stood up and dragged a claw across Joey's cheek, leaving a line in the clay. He looked between Joey and the clay stuck under his claw, expression unreadable.

"Alien." He said. "You're an alien."


	8. Family

# Chapter 8

 Silence reigned supreme in back of the limo. Amisia and Chahut's conversation had come to a dead halt. The twins, now fully awake, stared intently at the scene before them. Even Whomst, who had fallen to the floor when Marvus stood up, dropped his perpetual goofy grin. For a painful few moments, no one moved. Then Marvus spoke up, his usual lazy grin gone. 

"Joey." He said. "I wouldn't hurt you, you know that."

"Well, why not!" Joey replied angrily. "It's clear you don't care about anyone other than yourself and your 'family'. The party and Chahut's photos. You're completely indifferent to all the people who were killed at the party and to the countless trolls Chahut's murdered. What makes me any different?"

Marvus's eyes turned a dark orange in response. "If I'm so awful then why did you save me! I get we have our differences but even you must fe-" 

"It's because you're a child. You're not any older than me! I couldn't just let you die!"

"I took you in. Healed you, gave you shelter and you want to know why?!"

Marvus turned to the twins. The brothers took this as their cue to speak. "My brother and I share everything, but that used to be a lot more true." Barzum started. "We were conjoined. By the face." Baizil said, pointing to his mask. "We were scheduled to be culled but then..." "...the boss found us. Separated us. Gave us a chance at life." Marvus gestured to Chahut. "I found her with a lot more orange teeth then she has now. Some kind of rare jaw mutation. The drones would have killed her." "Assuming my own teeth didn't first." Chahut chimed in. Marvus bent down and picked Whomst off the floor. "This guy was a bundle of issues. Never gave his name because, as far as he knew, he didn't have one. Antisocial, hyperactive, extremely quite. All cull worthy offenses as far as the heiress is concerned." Marvus looked back at Joey. "I'm indifferent to the deaths of Trizza and her goons because they're nothing more than self righteous killers and thugs. Not to mention that if the lowbloods aren't willing to stand up to the people who have killed them by the thousands then they don't deserve the rights that you would have me give them."

"They're only afraid. You're family was and still would be if not for you. And there are far more people fighting then you know." Marvus tilted his head, expecting an explanation. "Marsti, the troll at the gas station, she's an active member of the rebellion. I've met dozens of trolls willing to fight to end this insanity and I've seen first hand what they've accomplished. Just because they aren't willing to risk dying to you over something petty doesn't mean that the aren't sick to death of you. And the trolls who are unwilling to fight don't deserve death just because they are afraid."

"Well, why not? How do you think trolls like Trizza got to power in the first place?"

"Because they're still thinking, feeling, living people. People who have gone through the same kinds of hardships your group has only worse."

Joey paused. "If your so sick of Trizza then why haven't you killed her yet?"

"Because if I do then all of trollkind dies. If a pink blood is killed by someone other than another pink blood then her lusus will kill all trolls. It would be as easy as talking."

The two finally paused. 

Marvus nodded. "Okay, I see your point." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened them again they were back to yellow. "You're part of the revolution aren't you?"

Joey nodded. 

"Where can we sign up?"


	9. Boyfriend meets Best Friend

# Chapter 9

While the other trolls showed absolutely no hesitation in going along with their boss's new plan, Chahut looked around nervously before asking Amisia "Are you ... okay with this?" Amisia simply nodded. "Of course! Outright joining a rebellion will give me a lot more chances to collect new, let's say rarer, paint. Seadwellers aren't exactly easy to catch on your own." Amisia put a comforting hand on Chahut's shoulder. "Besides, you're my friend." Chahut smiled before turning to the back seat. "You still want to visit that gas station?" Marvus confidently sat back down and gestured for Joey to sit right next to him. Joey did so, noticeably more at ease then she was earlier. Though, she still looked a little exhausted from the argument earlier. "Sure, just take your time." Marvus said. "We'd like to rest." He turned to the rest of the group. "Not unless you guys wanted to sleep over at the Gas Station before signing up." He commented jokingly, everyone laughed. No one commented as Joey and Marvus fell asleep next to each other, with Joey cuddling around him. The twins simply gave a knowing look.

 ~

"Okay. Xefros. If we keep going back and forth like this, my legs are gonna give out." Marsti said while panting and struggling to keep up. "But we have to go back and save Joey!" He said when they finally reached the elevator back up to the gas station. As the elevator rose, they could hear snippets of a conversation. "I'm sorry, sir. I can't give away personal employee information. It's against store policy." "I don't see how asking where she is and when she'll be back is a personal question." Then the elevator opened to reveal Fozzer talking back to Marvus's entire pose. Xefros could even here Fozzer mutter "aw, crap" as the elevator opened and all the clowns turned. "Marsti!" Whomst yelled out in joy before practically barreling into her to give her a hug.Joey stepped into view  _oh crap, she's not wearing her disguise! Oh, crap, crap, crap._ "Just the Rusties I was hoping to see." Marvus said as he approached the elevator.  _He knows! Oh no. Think, Xefros! Think!_ Joey stepped between the two. "Xefros, this is Marvus. Marvus, this is Xefros. Or have you met?" Xefros quickly yanked Joey to his side and stepped in front of her. "What do you want? Whatever it is, you can take it. Just leave my friends alone!" Marvus laughed before responding. "We'd like to join the rebellion."

Silence. 

Marsti put Whomst down before commenting. "You tried to mug me." "That was so long ago." "That was last time you visited." Whomst and Joey gave Marvus a 'wait, you what?' look while Marvus started to subtly signaling for Marsti to shut up. "I didn't recognize you." "Which is why you resorted to threatening me afterwords." Marvus was now not so subtly signaling for Marsti to shut up while Joey gave him a death glare. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm being honest here." "He really is." Joey chimed in while the look on her face definitely signaled that the two would have words about this later. Xefros was still in shock. "By the way." Chahut added. "If we join, can we use this guy for paint?" She pointed at the unconscious, tied up Tegiri hanging over her shoulder. "Amisia wanted to paint a picture to celebrate her new allegiance." Chahut said like that justified and explained everything. Then Xefros passed out from shock. 


	10. Elevator Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why ten trolls plus one human should never ride the same elevator at once.

# Chapter 10

Marvus cocked his head to the side as Xefros hit the floor. "Does he always do that?" He asked, seemingly not realizing that Xefros had passed out because of him. Joey rubbed her temples and exasperatedly thought "Why haven't I ditched these people yet?" "Let's just... go." Joey said. The inside of the elevator was an awkward fit, with Chahut being forced to carry both Tegiri and Xefros simultaneously. "So, if your an alien then how did you get here?" Barzum asked. "And where are you from?" Baizil added. "Do they have paint where you come from?" Chahut asked. "Do you guys have a hemospectrum?" Amisia asked. "Will you stop pestering the poor girl?" Fozzer asked the clowns. Joey sighed. "In order: weird machine in the attic, I'm from Earth, yes, no, and probably not."

The elevator suddenly stopped and opened to reveal Diemen and Skylla. Diemen took one look at the six highbloods in front of him and ran away screaming. Skylla looked mildly annoyed. "Really? Now?" Chahut gave a pacifying gesture. "We're only going to kill this guy." She said while waving Tegiri around, as if that would ease any and worries the bronze might have. "Oh hi, Skylla!" Joey said. Skylla temporarily ignored the five clowns in front of her to talk to Joey. "Howdy. Need some help with these guys?" Joey sighed. "A little, but not in they way you're thinking." Skylla raised her eyebrow. "We're here to join the rebellion!" Whomst announced cheerfully. Eyebrow raising increased. "It's so I can get some new paints!" Amisia said. Maximum eyebrow height achieved. Amisia began correcting herself. "From the seadwellers and the heiress. Not from you. I could get that whenever I want." "Mind backing that up, pal?" Skylla said. "Oh, not you specifically, it's just browns are so common that -" Amisia was silenced by a meaningful look and a palm over her mouth from Chahut. 

 

"And why exactly do the rest of you care?" Marvus shrugged. "I just don't like Trizza." "You were at her party." "I _crashed_ her party. Quite spectacularly too." Skylla sighed and awkwardly squeezed inside the elevator. "What?" "You just believe us?" The twins asked. "No." Skylla said. "I just figured that if you try anything, I aught to give you all a chance to leave." I few understanding 'ahs' which were then followed by silence. A few minutes later and Skylla asked. "You're seriously gonna wait for me hit first?" "No." "...you guys are actually here to join the rebellion." "Yep." Skylla sighed. "I was getting so pumped, too." "So." Joey said. "What about Diemen?" "He'll be fine. Just make sure to check the meat locker later." Skylla said off handedly. 

~Five hours later~

"Who's standing on my foot?" "You asked that five times, no one is standing on your foot." Marvus yawned. "How much longer is this going to take?" He asked. Joey looked at the control panel. "Awhile, considering we aren't moving." Amisia promptly introduced her face to the wall. Several times.

~Five minutes later~

"Finally!" Amisia cried out in relief as the elevator door opened. "I thought we'd never leave." Everyone practically shoved their way out of the elevator. Except Joey who kept Marvus from leaving. Marvus looked at her nervously. "So, about the grocery store incident."


	11. The Talk

# Chapter 11

Marvus looked desperately towards his group. They all just gave him a look that said 'good luck' and left him to Joey's mercy. Marvus slowly backed away. "Marvus." Joey said. Marvus gulped nervously. "Yeah?" "Let me make something clear." Joey grabbed Marvus by the collar. "Your past behavior is  **not** going to fly anymore. You are going to apologize to Marsti and make it up to her. You're also going to apologize to Xefros for terrifying him. Got it?" Marvus found it slightly miraculous how much of an effect that Joey's disapproval had on him. She was a bundle of fiery passion and determination. Marvus saluted. "Yes, ma'am." Messiahs, he was hopelessly enamored with that girl. Joey let go of him and turned to leave, only for Marvus to put a hand on her shoulder. "Joey, I..." What was he doing? She'd just got done yelling at him. Why was he confessing now? "I'm - I'm flushed for you." Joey cocked her head. (The same way he did) "What do you mean, flushed?" Marvus's confidence sank. Did they not have quadrants where she was from? "I ... nevermind." "No, I want to know."

Marvus stammered a bit. "It means, well, when you meet someone who just... completes you. Who you pity and admire with all your heart and -" "Love. That's called love." 

Silence. 

"Well, that would explain a lot." Joey said. Joey was kind of surprised but suddenly, things made more sense. Not just Marvus's behavior, but her own. The betrayal she felt earlier, when Marvus had shown such a cailous disregard for life, had felt different from being betrayed by a friend. She liked Marvus, with his lazy grin, gentlemanly behavior, and casual openness. Marvus was nervously (adorably) babbling about something or other but Joey cut him off. With a kiss. "I think, I'm flushed for you, too." Joey said as she broke off. Marvus's expression slowly changed from shock to "YES!" as he hugged Joey and spun her around the room. He quickly pecked her on the nose before setting her down. "Let's go tell the others." He said in almost childish glee.


	12. Not So Different

# Chapter 12

"Marvus, could you put me down?" Marvus was currently carrying Joey down the hallway bridal style. Marvus gave her a trollish grin. "No." Joey huffed and gave Marvus a faux punch. Marvus playfully tisked. "We've been dating for all of a few moments and your already sick of me. Tis such a tragic tale." Joey just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. Boyfriend. It was so weird to actually think of someone that way. Yes, Joey had crushes but never a committed relationship. It felt strange. But then, a lot of her life had gotten strange in these past few weeks. If Joey's learned anything, it's that strange wasn't necessarily bad. 

Marvus felt that this particular train of sarcastic teasing was getting old so he changed the subject. "So, how'd you meet Xefros?" He asked conversationally. "Put me down and I'll tell you." Joey teased. Marvus faux sighed and put her down. "Okay, now it's your turn to carry me." He said. Surprisingly, Joey obliged. Swooping him up in a fireman's carry. "When I got beamed into space by that weird device thing, I ended up swapping hives with his moirail." Joey recalled. "That Dammek guy? I was never that fond of him." Marvus replied. "Yeah, from what Xefros tells me, he sounded like a real jerk." "Tell me about it, I offered him a job at the circus, figured we could use a sharpshooter. He tried to shoot me." Joey grumbled. "Sounds about right." Joey changed the subject. "So, what made you want to become a circus clown?" Joey could practically feel Marvus's expression morph into a million watt grin, even if she couldn't see it. "It wasn't one singular thing. It was a religious calling. A feeling in my blood and soul. I simply looked to the stars one night and knew that I'd be the funniest of them all." Marvus's rantings were cut off by a sudden light bulb in his head. "I just got an amazing idea."

~

The twins were awkwardly trying to introduce themselves to the small group of rebels. After a long interrogation from Boldir, the rebels had determined that the highbloods were not their to undermine them. Now the highbloods just had to explain that to the massive crowd in front of them. Each one introducing themselves, citing their reasons for joining, and answering several questions thrown at them by the crowd. Honestly, if they had to answer the question 'are you a spy?' then Barzum was going to break something. The twins got cut off by Joey kicking open the doors behind the crowd whilst carrying Marvus over her shoulder. Joey threw Marvus to the floor to reveal that he had knife sticking out of his chest, purple blood spraying everywhere. The clowns were left reeling as the crowd flipped.  _Joey killed him._  Then Marvus laughed. Marvus pulled the knife out of his chest and revealed the grape faygo bottle under his jacket. "Gotcha." Marvus said, Joey clearly wondering if they went to far. Then the group slowly began to laugh. The crowd laughed it off, while the clowns just sighed in relief. 

Joey and Marvus sat down, the tension that filled the room before they arrived vanished. "Are you sure that was smart? Your friends looked pretty upset." Just then the clowns marched up to the table. "What the hell!" Chahut exclaimed. "That wasn't funny! We thought you were dead!" Marvus put his arms up in a pacifying gesture. "It was to win over the rebels. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys." "Well you did." Whomst said. "Whatever happened to a good old whoopie cushion handshake?" Baizil started. "Or something that didn't make us think you were dead?" Barzum finished. Marvus looked down, feeling guilty. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were in here." He said, before looking them in the eyes. "I'm sorry." Amisia sat down next to Chahut. "I'm more worried about the fact that the rebels found that funny." She said. "It's the kind of joke that we would be laughing at, if Marvus was one of them." Joey shook her head. "Skylla didn't seem to find it that funny, neither did Marsti." Marvus looked at the rest of the room. The rebels were clearly enjoying themselves after that little stunt. Laughing like a few clowns he knew did at the slaughter of rusts and bronzes. Laughed like his old group did when they first saw the twins. Before their separation. Whipped and chained. Forced into slave labor. Fellow clowns treated like nothing because of something they couldn't control. 

Marvus didn't hang out with his original group anymore. Not that he could go back to them even if he wanted to. Marvus had seen to that personally. He just hoped this group wouldn't be like them. That they would warm up in time. Joey cleared her throat and caught the groups attention. "So, to take our minds off of ... that. Marvus and I have something we would like to tell you all." Marvus grinned. "We hooked up. As flush as can be." The rest of the table broke into cries of "I'm so happy for you." and "I knew it!" Even Chahut looked pretty happy for him. Even as she begrudgingly handed the twins some money under the table. Joey stood up. "I'm going to go find Xefros." Marvus shrugged. "Cool. I'll order us some drinks. You want a faygo?" Joey said sure as she left to find her friend. 


End file.
